godofhighschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Okhwang
- Old Self= - After transferring to Dante= }} |gender= Male |occupation= Leader of Nox Jade Emperor |affiliation= Nox Heavenly Realm |charyeok= None |species= God |status= Deceased |Alias= The King |age= 1000+ |level= Unknown |style= Fundamental Force Manipulation |hp= Unknown |gp= Unknown |weapon= Blade of Tathagata (National Treasure) Cane of the Sage (National Treasure) |family= Ardun (Son) Jwala (Son) Lot (Son) Judge R (Son) Dante (Son, Modified Biological Clone) Taek Jae-Kal (Descendant)Chapter 264 Unnamed Son Numerous human wife/mistress |debut= Chapter 165 (shadowed) Chapter 166 (Full Appearance)}} The King or Okhwang was the main antagonist for the first half of the series, the leader of Nox, and the original holder of the title Jade Emperor. Appearance The King's appearance was that of an elderly balding man with white hair and elongated earlobes much like the Buddha. His eyes were almost always seen closed, and when opened it showed red eyes. He wore a Nox uniform and used a walking stick. When he was younger, he appeared similar his 'son(s)' Dante, possessing long flowing red hair with uplifted dark red bangs and a youthful visage. His right eye had the symbol in it, while his left eye had the symbol in it. After transferring himself to Dante he regained his youthful visage. As he was simply within Dante's body, he was identical to Dante except he now possessed the same third eye visible on his original body. Personality The King had been shown to be cunning and unrelenting. He was able to figure out what Oong-Nyuh was plotting when she suggested the cease fire, while taking notice of Sang Man-Duk's hasty and abrasive suggestions. He was quick to attack and subdue others that showed resistance or disrespected him such as when he attacked Han Dae-Wi for blocking him or when he choked Man-Duk for talking back. He also liked to play with his words, trying to sound charming or vague, such as when he tried to compliment Oong-Nyuh about her appearance, when he gave warning to Mu-Bong's want for unsealing his power, or when he promised his 'sons' whoever contributed the most would become 'the next' Jade Emperor. He often spoke like this with a smile. He was an opportunist, seeing the individuality of the Monkey King's clone and using it to persuade him to join Nox while his original self was still trapped in the Sage Realm. He also used his descendant, Taek Jae-Kal, as part of his experiments, with an excuse that he was more human than gods. Like all the Heavenly Realm's Gods, he was very prideful. At one point he compared humans to caterpillars, meant to live of eating grass, not worthy to enter the realm of Gods. He was angered when Hui Mo-Ri come close to defeating him as he couldn't believe a mere monkey could make him feel fear. Jin Mo-Ri noted that since his young days, The King always played his strength, sometimes appearing weak or strong. He often did this in front of others such as when he met Han Dae-Wi and his sister, appearing to be a frail old man while in truth he was a god. At the same time he was also shown to be quite perverted, exploiting his old state to grope Han Dae-Wi's sister's back. During time he played Janggi with Han Dae-Wi he showed a competitive side. He lashed at Han Dae-Wi's dog for losing and later blew up the board with his third eye. He was also shown to be not above cheating in simple games, as he used his third eye to cheat in Janggi. Despite all of the above, he was be a graceful loser, not finishing Hui Mo-Ri after the almost defeating him if not for the latter's body crumbling, instead he rewarded him and his allies with a chance of living. He was also rewarding to those who caught his interest, even to his enemies. He give Han Dae-Wi a warning in advance so he withdraw from the match, stating that Han Dae-Wi's attitude and personality was what he liked and it would be a shame for him to die so young. Later when he saw Hui Mo-Ri's guts, something that had taken him off-guard, he decided to reward him and his allies even further by leaving the Human Realm for a hundred years, praising the current strength of humans. Uriel mentioned that for a Heavenly Realm's god, the King was exceptionally merciful and generous to the humans; this was shown by the fact that he saved Xiao Chen from being stoned to death that earned him her absolute loyalty. He, himself, admitted that although he had no issue with divine punishment falling upon humans, he was against their senseless extinction. The gods saw this as the King's weakness. After having his physical power absorbed by R left him on the verge of death, combined with being hunted by the other Heavenly Realm's gods for his Wisdom of the Sage, while being protected by his human followers and Seo Han-Ryang whom risked and gave their lives for him, the King showed genuine appreciation for their sacrifice and repaid it by reviving Han Dae-Wi and bequeathing his wisdom to the latter for him to protect them from the gods despite doing so costing him his life. History An unknown number of centuries ago, he introduced Kim Oong-Nyuh to Hwanung and Tathagata when the humans needed help from the gods. He was the one who proposed to the other gods to be left behind in the human world, in order to prevent Charyeok from running amok. He was present when The Monkey King fought Tathagata. At some point in his life he began pursuing immortality, so he impregnated human women and fused their fetus' with Greed in-utero. Dissatisfied with the results, he scrapped the project and instead broke down the research into three: Rough Energy Stone, Dante, and Greed. At unknown time in his youth he saved Xiao Chen from being stoned to death by other humans. Plot The King had shown himself in the Nox prison headquarters when the Monkey King returned from the Sage Realm and released everyone from the Gourd. Before anything could happen, he walked into the scene, causing everyone around him to be surprised. Han Dae-Wi quickly attempted to attack him but had his eye destroyed as a result. When he chased after Il-Pyo who was attempting to find the real Jin Mo-Ri, while calling Il-Pyo "Fox", he referred to himself as his old master, before proceeding to 'punish' his former bodyguard. Mo-Ri rushed to the scene to find Okhwang having completely defeated the fox. About to finish him off with his blade, Mo-Ri intercepted his stab barely with his Ruyi Jingu Bang, and the two engaged in fierce battle. Ohkwang stated his name, openly pouting his envy over Mo-Ri's still youthful appearance, realizing that his presence meant that the Mo-Ri in the Human Realm was a clone. The two's weapons collided again, and Okhwang remarked on The Monkey King's hot temperament before using his power to throw two planets at Mo-Ri. Mo-Ri apparently destroyed the two, but Ohkwang proceeded to pull over Il-Pyo's unconscious body and stab straight through the fox. Having finished his lion's share, he then left the two, exiting through a portal as his minions detonated around the hapless duo. Abilities He was shown to be a very powerful individual, capable of fighting on par with The Monkey King and was hinted to be even more powerful in his younger days. Jin Mo-Ri mentioned that The King never once showed his true power in the First Heavenly War, even though it was said that he himself defeated The Monkey King and an army of twelve billion monsters at the same time. He was powerful enough to temporarily restrain a clone of the Monkey King while using his fundamental force manipulation to easily choke Man-Duk, despite his old age. Il-Pyo had taken notice of his strength as well, feeling a shiver when he walked down the halls. He also display an ability to unveil Bishop R's cloaking power. Though his power is great, the king seemed to lacks regeneration powers.Chapter 259 Some of his other powers and abilities included: Physical Power: other times referred to as The King's Body, is a special form of transferable physical energy Jade Emperor had. It could be what powers his frail body during his later years and the means for the King to increase Dante's physical power after hijacking his body, as after this energy was taken he has trouble moving in his old body Chapter 277, despite previously seen to keep up with Hui Mo-Ri in his old body Chapter 262. This, along with Wisdom of the Sage, powers his Fundamental Force Manipulation. The King lost this to Ultio R who "eat" it with Original Greed.Chapter 269Chapter 270Chapter 278Odin revealed that obtaining physical power of Jade Emperor is vital, at least for a human, to use Wisdom of the Sage.Chapter 302 *'Superhuman Strength': The King, after hijacking Dante's body, while his skill of fundamental force manipulation was sealed, showed a feat of superhuman strength. He easily clashed and broke Hui Mo-Ri's Ruyi Jingu, something he couldn't do as an old man. He also fought against three of The Six, one who was known for his superhuman strength, A Key, Uma of the Nine Kings and her Contractor and easily defeated them while his power was negated by the key's skill. *'Superhuman Speed & Agility': The King had shown to be a fast combatant. He was able to keep up with Hui Mo-Ri using Limiter Removal 72 times. This was enhanced even further when he regained his youth by taking Dante's body, as shown when he, without his Fundamental Force Manipulation, easily dodged and simultaneously counterattacked Baek Seung-Chul, Lee Soo-Jin, Park Mu-Bong, Seo Han-Ryang, and Kim Doo-Shik. *'Immense Durability': Even in his old body, he was able to fight against Baek Seung-Chul and Park Il-Pyo (direct contract Power Borrowers) and then Mo-Ri Jin (a god), and came out with only minor damage. Later he demonstrated similar durability by taking multiple attacks from Hui Mo-Ri and coming out unscathed. *'Superhuman Senses': The King could sense someone even if they used an ability to render themselves invisible. He could also sense the difference between energies as he noted that it was Bishop Ultio R, not Eskalios Von Ragne Sang Man-Jin, that activated the arc without his permission. Due to Yu Mi-Ra inheriting this ability and Han Dae-Wi not yet exhibiting it, it can be presumed that this ability originated from the sage's physical power. Wisdom of The Sage: other times referred to as The King's Wisdom or Sage's Eye, is his third eye which holds abilities coveted by the Gods, as both Zeus and Odin and the rest of Second Heavenly Realm Gods excluding Garuda expressed their interest in obtaining it themselves. It, along with his Physical Power, powers his Fundamental Force Manipulation abilities. He gave it, along with his life, away to Han Dae-Wi. *' ': Even with his Fundamental Force Manipulation sealed, The King was still able to separate Hui Mo-Ri's limbs using his third eye.Chapter 268 *'Vital Energy Manipulation': Combined with the rough energy stones, The King was able to take or give Vital energy to those he chose. By using this method, he could prolong lives or take them away. This ability also extended to giving permanent independence and life to those whose existence was tethered to others like Hui Mo-Ri.Chapter 255 He also used the ability to switch his body with one of his 'sons' Dante. **'Resurrection': The King was able to revive someone from the dead, like what he had done to Han Dae-Wi.Chapter 277 However, by doing so he sacrificed his own life for in the process. It was unknown if doing this required giving his Wisdom of the Sage or the individual's death to be recent. Technique Mimicry: Similar to Jin Mo-Ri and Taek Jae-Kal, the King had the ability to copy other people's martial arts techniques. It was seen the first time when he fought Hui Mo-Ri, where he replicated Renewal Taekwondo and Nabong Needle Ryu. Unlike Jin Mo-Ri, he didn't instantly 'copy' the techniques after seeing them the first time, instead he analysed and recreated them. He also mimicked the basics of Northern ITF Taekwondo to perform an improvised Northern ITF attack.Chapter 265 The King was able to manipulate the four fundamental forces that govern the world: gravity, electromagnetism, strong nuclear force and weak nuclear force. He could use them to grant himself power that existed on the world to himself including, but not limited to, inertia, friction, acceleration and attraction. The King could also combine these power to create even more powerful techniques and attacks. The King's Fundamental Force Manipulation was able to be sealed using the Holy Grail by Park Mu-Bong. *' ': The King's most iconic ability, manipulating gravity for various purposes, ranging from lifting Ruyi Jingu to trapping his enemies in a gravity field. Later The King showed that he could use it to redirect attacks to his opponent by bending space around him using gravity. *' ': The King was able to manipulate the velocity of objects around him. By manipulating the velocity of wind around Ruyi Jingu, the King was able to induce drag and stop it before it managed to hit him. *' ': Manipulating frictional force enabled the King to slip off the enemy's hold effortlessly. It could also be used to slip off an attack, preventing the opponent from damaging him. With this ability he shook off Hui Mo-Ri's blow with his Armor Suit and limiter removed 24 times. *' ': By increasing his body's resistance to change in its state of motion, The King could use minimum amounts of physical strength to deal damaging blows to his enemy. *' ': By using this power the King redirected Geundoowun's lightning strike to his cane instead of hitting him. He could also use it to strike lightning into his enemies like Geundoowun's lightning strike. *' ': Using the very force that decays nuclear particles, The King could destroy any object in his path. *' ': The King could use this to pull someone to him or push them back. Usually he did it by pulling someone to him then using repulsion to augment his attack. *' :' By manipulating the very force that binds protons and neutrons together in atomic nuclei, The King could imitate the state of nuclear fusion inside stars. Techniques Divine Techniques *'Pure Flesh': By combining Blade of Tathagata, inertia and zero frictional force, The King could deal a powerful blow that can't be completely blocked by the Armor Suit of Hui Mo-Ri, although The King himself commented that if he was in his prime, it would have pierced the armor suit. *'Big Bang': The King, using Strong Force, created a big ball of nuclear energy that dwarfed the Ark. He stated that he would regress Asia back to the 'Stone Age'. He also stated that he used this technique centuries ago to 'flood' the world.Chapter 266 *'Planet Toss': The King, using his Gravity Manipulation, tossed around planets as an attack. The King displayed this in his old age when he fought Jin Mo-Ri, throwing two planets at the Monkey King.Chapter 208 Martial Arts Renewal Taekwondo *'Fist Strike': A Renewal Taekwondo version of fist strike, similar in motion to Full Contact Karate's basic punch and could be used in rapid succession. The King used an open-palm version. He copied this technique from Hui Mo-Ri. *'Hui Mo-Ri Original: Imoogi Kick': Hui Mo-Ri's version of Blue Dragon Kick which The King copied during their fight. It is an attack that manifested as an Imoogi (Korean dragon), landing multiple hits on the victim and wrapping them in a vicious attack. *'Dragon Sign Hwechook': While charging, user concentrates their force on the foot which will execute the Hwechook, crushing the ground, then channels the power to tip of the user's foot. Depending on the kick it can be released upward or horizontally. The King copied this from Hui Mo-Ri. Northern ITF Taekwondo *'Hyperspeed': A type of movement technique that allows one to appear behind, next to, above, etc their opponent instantaneously. It also enhanced the user's following attack using the increased momentum. Combined with Triple Strike, it allowed the King to deal rapid and instantaneous blows to five enemies. *'Triple Strike': A technique used to deal with multiple enemies. Combined with Hyperspeed, it allowed the King to deal a rapid and instantaneous attack to five enemies, despite what the name implied. Lee Soo-Jin noted that this was an improvised technique. Nabong Needle Ryu *'Acupuncture Skill': This cuts the fighting power or can heal numb limbs of a person depending on where is struck. The King used it to unblock his blocked blood vessel. He copied this technique from Hui Mo-Ri. *'Nabong Needle Ryu: Limiter Removal': By hitting a pressure point in the brain, the user is able to remove the limiters that are placed on their body. He copied this technique from Hui Mo-Ri. Hua *'Hua Arts Final Secret: Monkey Claw': The King did a tiger claw-like swipe sending slicing energy out of his finger tips at his opponent. He copied this from Charuru and used it to counter Charuru's own, charyeok-enhanced, Monkey Claw. Other Copied Martial Arts The King showed that he had copied several more styles, although it was not properly shown what techniques he had used: *'Full Contact Karate': Seen when he fought against Hui Mo-Ri in hand-to-hand combat after he regained his youth. *'Hallyang Style Pumba': Seen when he fought against Hui Mo-Ri in hand-to-hand combat after he regained his youth. As The King was barehanded at the time, it could be Seo Han-Ryang's unarmed martial arts or an improvisation The King created. National Treasures Blade of Tathagata With single swing of the Blade of Tathagata, King was able to slice the Earth from where he stood - somewhere in Korea - all the way towards an island across the continent. This blade was the same blade the King used to defeat Sun Wukong and his army of 12 billion monsters. The blade was destroyed during the fight with Hui Mo-Ri who used the real Ruyi Jingu. Cane of the Sage The King's cane could act as a portal to Sage Realm, regardless of the spiritual power in the area. Kim Oong-Nyuh commented that the cane didn't consume much energy, but its activation was slower when used outside of sacred area. Items Robe of the Sage The Robe of the Sage was the official attire of the King, which he could summon out of thin air. This was not named until he used it to completely negate the destructive effects of the combined attacks of Lee Soo-Jin and Baek Seung-Chul, demonstrating its durability. The King stated that this robe had powerful resistance against physical attacks. Trivia *Strangely, in Chapter 269, the symbols in his eyes switched sides with the Omega being in his left eye and Alpha in his right eye, much like Judge R. It was likely a drawing error since The King and Dante's eyes are consistently depicted as described in the above appearance section. *Okhwang's speech when he saved Xiao Chen from being stoned to death borrows from Jesus' own when he saved a woman committing adultery from the same punishment. *The line he said in Chapter 265 is a nod to what God said in Revelation: "I am the Alpha and the Omega, the First and the Last, the Beginning and the End." References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:King Category:Gods Category:Nox Category:Strength Group Category:Deceased